<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk Mustache by Reina1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029047">Milk Mustache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1/pseuds/Reina1'>Reina1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flicker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heehoon - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Is milk good for your skin? Idk, Mario Kart, Milk, Random &amp; Short, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1/pseuds/Reina1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon and Heeseung are Good Bro Friends™, which is why it's okay for Sunghoon to help Heeseung clean the perfect lil' imperfection on his upper lip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flicker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milk Mustache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/gifts">iuwui</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask and you shall receive! This was fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Sunghoon and Heeseung have been lounging in his room for some time, playing on Sunghoon’s Wii and Sunghoon thinks it’s <em>entirely</em> unfair that Heeseung is so <em>good </em>at Mario Kart despite (as he confessed) never having played before. Why must Heeseung be so perfect without cause?</p><p>           “You kind of suck, bro,” Heeseung says as he crosses the finish line a whole lap ahead of Sunghoon. Out of the corner of his eye, Sunghoon sees Heeseung taking a sip of his hot chocolate (probably as cold as his room, at this point), but he focuses with his whole mind on getting Dry Bones across the finish line ahead of him without slipping on the banana peels in his way, with Heeseung’s Rosalina casually making a victory lap in the half-screen on top of his. He’s almost to the end when a green shell knocks into him and displaces him from 8th to 12th place. Sunghoon presses the home button on his controller and lets his head fall backwards onto his headboard with a dull thunk. </p><p>           “Ow,” he mutters. Heeseung giggles next to him, but when Sunghoon turns to stare at him accusingly, he just widens his eyes innocently and takes a long sip from his mug. </p><p>           “You’ve got a little...” Sunghoon says, reaching forward because Heeseung’s got this perfect imperfection of a milk mustache on his upper lip. </p><p>           “Hm?” Heeseung leans forward to meet Sunghoon’s hand. Sunghoon carefully rests his palm on Heeseung’s jaw and wipes off the hot chocolate, his thumb dragging on the vermillion border of an unfathomably soft lip. </p><p>           The next move is just plain stupid, but Sunghoon would like to argue that it was just out of mindless habit if he ever gets the chance to go in front of a jury: there’s something edible on his finger, his mouth consumes edible stuff. So, unthinkingly, he brings his milk-covered thumb to his mouth and cleans it off. </p><p>           With his tongue.</p><p>           Heeseung stares at him like a deer stuck in headlights and Sunghoon quickly tries to remedy the situation. “You had. Um. A milk mustache.” </p><p>           “Okay.” Heeseung coughs out.</p><p>           “Just cleaning it so. Doesn’t dry on your lips.” </p><p>           “...Okay.”</p><p>           “Dry milk is bad for your skin.” <em>What is he even saying? </em></p><p>           “I don’t think it is.”</p><p>           “Huh.” </p><p>           They both stare at each other, faces a little too close for Bro Friends, and Sunghoon isn’t sure what for because he knows they can’t figure out the other person even this near, where Sunghoon can see the gentle slope of Heeseung’s lips, the light sheen on his slightly rounded nose, the thin lashes on his monolids.</p><p>           “Wanna play another round? We’ll do Leaf Cup this time,” Sunghoon whispers. </p><p>           “You stand no chance against me,” Heeseung whispers back.</p><p>           Sunghoon smiles. “I agree.” </p><p>           He tosses the blue remote to Heeseung and then proceeds to lose every match they play for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>